


Poor, Poor, Pitiful Me

by faneunice



Category: MythBusters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: Woe is Buster





	Poor, Poor, Pitiful Me

Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/festivids/pitifulsigned.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Warren Zevon


End file.
